lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Azuth
Azuth 'is an Aen Var who is recognized as the "Grand Aen Var", being considered the strongest Aen Var of all time. He is the Atama of The Potestatem, and the emperor of The Empire of Aen Spur. 'Appearance Azuth has light skin, grey hair, grey eyes and pointed elf-like ears. He wears a cerulean-colored shirt and a black-red cloak decorated with a blue gem. He also has a red waistband with a leather belt over it, which has two small pouches attached to it. He has high cheek bones, his hair reaches down to his neck but is kept in a bun and his hairline had started to recede. 'Personality' Azuth is more of a quiet person, though he does talk freely if he feels the need to, such as if he has a question or is asked a question. He takes his role as a leader of the Spurn army force very seriously, and shall not tolerate any sort of jokes about it by others. Azuth in his entirety is a serious individual, a person who carries himself like a true warrior and a leader that cares for his people like a true king. He is a highly intellectual person, having background consisting of multiple Meticulous Magic Masters Degrees, studying in billions upon millions of different areas of knowledge. Azuth continues to absorb more knowledge day-by-day, making discoveries and reading books as his hobby. He also passes down his knowledge to younger generations, serving as a self-proclaimed teacher to those who wish to learn from him. While Azuth calmy goes through life, he builds up an ember of hunger for battle. Azuth fights to improve, to protect, to be respected and to feel the adrenaline among many reasons. He believes that fighting is like violent poetry, that if one is only trying to cause mayhem, one is not "fighting" in the sense that he requires himself to have purpose in everything he does. As a leader, Azuth is phenomenal and has managed to lead the Aen Vars and the army of Spurn, leading the Spurn Empire, expanding it and making a foundation for the values and purposes which are followed by the people of his planet. Azuth values this position dearly, as the pressure to also keep peace not just within what he leads, but also the peace with other outside forces is on him. He is always calm and collected, guiding those in panic and the ones who are uncertain about their fates. Although behind all of the intellect, the loyalty and the kindness of Azuth, lies a hole through his heart, due to the fact that throughout his life, he has lost almost everyone important to him. This cloud of his dark past has haunted him to this day, blaming himself over and over again. 'Abilities' Strength Though Azuth mainly fights from a range, his physical capabilities are still at extreme levels. He can lift titanic planets and break metals that are insanely hard such as Katchin and Toic, or possibly even a combination of the two. When shown, his physical prowess is actually mind-blowing for the thin figure he possesses, matching those of the physically strongest warriors in Spurn. Speed Azuth is capable of moving exponentially faster than the speed of light. His senses are also very, very keen, being able to sense a presumably unexpected attack at the last possible moment and dodge. He can also turn into wind, and so if there is an explosion of some kind, he can basically turn into a part of said explosion, and reform unfazed. Magic Azuth is an absolute force with his magic alone. He has studied and perfected the capabilities of magic, reaching great heights with it in his life. He can cast all sorts of spells/attacks using his magic, whether it is extremely fast healing or a huge blast of wind that can slice a planet in half. His magic can be further strengthened through the transformations of any of his demon forms. Chakra Azuth has a massive reserve of chakra. He learned how to use chakra planning to have it as a backup plan in case his magic is ineffective, though he has mastered the energy and is capable of casting powerful jutsus. Energy Absorption Azuth is capable of absorbing vast amounts of energy at once, and he does it quickly. He can also give such energy that he absorbed immediately to other people, or keep it for himself. 'Transformations' Fire Demon In this form, Azuth's fire magic and jutsus are vastly more powerful. He can control any sort of fire, lava or steam around him and do whatever he likes with it. Anything within a small area near him quickly melts, or at least sets on fire. Frost Demon In this form, Azuth's water/frost techniques are vastly more powerful. He gains wings that he can shield himself and cast a few attacks with. He also gains the ability to control blood in an opponent's body, but only to an extent. He is limited to only be capable of manipulating the target for a certain amount of time. Wind Demon In this form, Azuth's wind magic is vastly more powerful. He gains armor in this transformation. Azuth can casually dodge attacks by turning into wind in this form. He can cut planets into pieces with concentrated beams of wind, or suffocate an opponent by ripping the oxygen out of their body. Lightning Demon In this form, Azuth's lightning techniques are vastly more powerful. His thunder is devestating in this form, as he is capable of drawing massive storms and completely manipulate its lightning, doing anything he can think of with it, from bringing down a single titanic lightning bolt to kill an opponent to forming the lightning into a weapon/shield. Dragon Form Azuth's true form. He was born in this state, though only takes on the form of a humanoid being. Being one of the first Aen Vars, he was born as a dragon which is the reason to his odd true form for an Aen Var. In this dragon form, Azuth has numerous limbs and a pair of wings. Azuth's strongest magic, fire, is exponentially made stronger, as he was born as the Grand Fire Dragon Aen Var. He can create massive blasts of fire from his mouth, which extinguishes the blazing flames on his back, though it does reignite right after said blast comes into contact with its target. 'Signature Spells' *Agored Tearigane Agored - makes giant holes in barriers. *Kogaan Mudral - causes large gashes/wounds on the victim as if they have been slashed by a sword. *Aldulan Jot - invisible blast that devours any form of energy that it comes in contact with, to an extent. *Rebak Los Vahrin - cast to turn to dragon form. *Aard - telekinetic blast. *Revinis - heals an injury. *Telecore Dimensionex - creates a funnel-shaped portal that sends anything that it absorbs into the dimensional vortex. *Ignis Dragotum - huge blast of powerful fire that burns nearly everything it touches. *Expelius Lightus - cancels any attack charged with divine/light energy. *Expelius Darkus - cancels any attack charged with evil/dark energy. *Crucio - causes immense pain to inflicted target, its power is enhanced as Azuth has a stronger desire to hurt the target. *Fiendfyre - summons great spirits of fire that burn/melt nearly everything in its path. *Expeos Kedavra - shoots out a blinding bolt of green lightning, killing anything it hits that is equal or lower to Azuth's current power when casted. *Arresto Momentum - decreases the velocity of a moving target. *Momentus Claudorum - makes the target lose all momentum, stopping them in place. *Confringo - creates a ring of fire that swirls around Azuth's vicinity. *Noxalii - causes target to wildly attack anything within its vicinity. *Invadare - allows Azuth to attack the target's mind, reading their thoughts or casting illusions. *Ardere - produces a bright light from Azuth's hand. *Interficere - freezes target in place, as their body turns into stone. *Scindo Entia - creates a gap between the target. *Avexi - disarms the target of whatever they're wielding. *Barrius Maximum - A near-impenetrable barrier that disintegrates objects/people that come in contact with it. *Accipere Furantur - an immensely powerful absorption spell. 'Biography' Encountering the Men of the Armor As Azuth had just finished finishing off a competetive fight through an impressive magic spell, Avallac'h, along with his group, teleported into the area, as they sensed activity. They then saw Azuth, the challenger he defeated and the destroyed field of land. Avallac'h wanted to know the cause of the mayhem, and challenged Azuth to a battle. He immediately brought out one of his most powerful spells, which hit and scratched Avallac'h. He then proceeded to attack Azuth, knocking him out. As he woke up, he saw Avallac'h sitting down glaring at him, and asked if he would like to join their group. Azuth accepted as fear against Avallac'h was his only reason, and as of short notice Zaleara appeared. She was told to of what happened, and introduced herself as a fellow mage to Azuth. Having have been alone for most of his life, Azuth felt more comfortable in the group. Obuzohr then teleported all of them to another planet, and they thought Azuth of their ways there. Helping Nikdia During the Great Universal Arc, Avallac'h decided to take a break, and had Azuth take his role of the battle. After fighting in the main area for a while, he sneaked through to an area where numerous Mastermages were present. Domon shortly appeared, and assisted Azuth in his battle with the Mastermages. A little bit. It got to the point where it was just 10 Mastermages left, and Domon suggested he took 5 and Azuth take 5, though Azuth immediately went after the 10 Mastermages alone, with Domon following. Soon after defeating the Mastermages, they went back to the main battlefield, where the System forces were weakening. To finish things off, Domon summoned his Neo Bahamut thing, whatever he called it, and Azuth turned into his true, dragon form. Nikdia was left in shambles, though they held off the System attack. 'Gallery' Azuth .jpg| Azuth Water Demon.jpg|Frost Demon Azuth Wind Demon.jpg|Wind Demon Azuth Lightning Demon.jpg|Lightning Demon Azuth and Zaleara.jpg Azuth and Zaleara 2.png Azuth Dragon.jpg|Dragon Form Azuth 01.png Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II